1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a molding method, a molding apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
Generally, as a method of molding a three-dimensional object (a molding method), a lamination method is known (for example, see JP-A-10-34752).
According to the lamination method, generally, a three-dimensional object is molded by sequentially laminating cross-section patterns and forming a plurality of cross-section elements that define the outer shape of the three-dimensional object.
In JP-A-10-34752 described above, as a method of forming the cross-section pattern, the following method is disclosed.
In this method, first, a cross-section element is drawn on a temporary table, which is coated with fluoride, as a cross-section pattern with an ultraviolet curable resin. Next, the cross-section pattern is irradiated with ultraviolet rays (ultraviolet light) in the state in which the cross-section pattern is pinched by the temporary table and a molding table. Next, the cross-section pattern and the temporary table are separated from each other. In this method, when the cross-section pattern is irradiated with the ultraviolet rays, the cross-section pattern is cured in a state of being bonded to the molding table. In addition, since the temporary table is coated with fluoride, the cross-section pattern can be easily detached from the temporary table. According to this method, the cross-section pattern can be easily transferred onto the molding table.
However, according to the method disclosed in JP-A-10-34752, since the temporary table is coated with fluoride, it may be difficult for the ultraviolet curable resin in a liquid state to spread on the temporary table depending on the viscosity of the ultraviolet curable resin. In this state, it is difficult to increase the precision of the cross-section pattern.
In other words, according to the general molding method, there is a problem in that it is difficult to increase the precision of a molding object.